Hitman's assistance
by LePaw
Summary: [This contains violence and is set in the Arkham universe.] Mr. Freeze has been crippled in a fight with Batman. In his immobile state he finds trivial task can be extremely difficult. Frustrated, Mr. Freeze genetically modifies the perfect assistant, named Ditto also known as Snowflake. Ditto is recruited by Dead Shot for a few 'jobs'. Good, or Evil ether way someone will want him


-Hello-

Mr. Freeze sat in his throne of ice and frost. He was still graveling about his defeat at the hands of Batman. This time was different, there were, lasting consciences. Both of his legs have been broken. Not by the bat but by the gravity of a high fall. "Ditto?!" Mr. Freeze's call echoed through the labyrinth of hallways. "Ditto!" He said with impatience in his voice. A fore foot tall figure rushed into the room nearly slipping on the ice draped floor. The head resembled a rabbit with disfigured ear and a metallic eye. "Have you polished my Freeze gun!?" He sounded like he wanted Ditto to say no just so he could punish him. Ditto standing in his silk purple cloak nodded his head with pride of his achievement. "Six months and you still can't talk?" In fact he could, just he didn't want to at the moment.

As much as Mr. Freeze would deny his super villain days were long over. "Leave my sight!" Startled at Mr. Freeze's shift of mode Ditto ran out of the room as quickly as he entered. *Ding Dong* Ditto cracked a smile. He was alertly near the door, he flipped his hood on. Only thing visible was a purple cloak with a mysteries red light emitting from his artificial left eye. He ran over to the large double doors and grabbed a clipboard. When he open the door he saw a tall man with a mustache and an electronic device strapped to his head. "Nice eye kid. Is ice cube home?" The man said. Ditto looked down at his clipboard. "Mr. Lawton?" he said with a meek voice. "Yes, that's me. Can you let me in its freezing out here?!" He opened the door to let him in. "Come with me sir." Ditto said in his fanciest British accent.

The two soon entered a huge room covered in ice, in the center was Mr. Freeze siting on his throne. "What's up with the cloak n' dagger kid?" Mr. Lawton asked addressing Mr. Freeze as he was entering the room. "Don't try to change the subject Dead shot. You still haven't finished the job!" "Things got complicated. Batman isn't a normal target." Dead Shot said in defense. "Am I paying you for a normal target!?" Ditto's eyes darted back and forth. "No but you're not my only contractor! I'm waiting for the right time to strike." "Well that time better come soon. I have some easy political targets for you. It might get the bats attention." Ditto walked over with a stack of files and handed them to Dead Shot. He held them up for a second acting like he was reading them.

"You still haven't answered me. What's up with the kid?" He turned his head to gesture Ditto. "Ditto!? Oh he's just another lab rat, nothing more than an experiment. Now that I think about it you should take him with you, he'll keep an eye on you." Ditto looked up at Dead shot "You know I work alone freeze. Then again it wouldn't hurt to have a helping hand." "Then it's settled, Ditto will stay with you until you finish the contracts given to you. All together the profit is well over two hundred, thousand dollars, and an extra five million for the bat. Finish the job or don't come back."

"Come on kid. You're hanging with me for now." They both exited the room and proceed to exit the building. It was snowing Ditto favored this weather. "I say we take care of the lowest priority target. Michael Newman." Dead shot found his file as the both walked to his car. "Says here that he's a journalist that has it out for Ice Cube." He unlocked a rusted sky blue convertible and they both entered it. "Not much of a talker are you D. Not saying that's bad." Ditto looked at Dead Shot with a blank stare. "Who is the Batman?" Ditto asked bluntly. Dead shot didn't know how to respond, how he could. "He's uh, he's a Bad man." "Okay." Dead shot assumed that he had lost interests in the question, but he couldn't be farther from the truth.

It was midnight by the time they arrived at a cheap apartment complex in downtown Gotham. They walked into a hallway lined with room numbers. At the end of the hallway an adult female turned the corner. She was wearing a skintight black latex suit; she also was caring a whip. Ditto slowed down and let Dead shot walk in front of him. "Hey Dead shot who's the kid." She said with a sexual tone. "He's uh? Snowflake, ya Snowflake! He's is my new assistant." Ditto looked up at her and narrowed his one eye trying to remember where he saw that masked face. "Aw he's a cutie!" She said with a baby voice. "Snowflake this is Ca-""Selina Kyle?" She stud speechless. "How do you?" "I have a lot of time on my hands." Cat woman's claws extended out of her fingers and she said "Keep your mouth closed kid or I'll have to do it for you."" Yes mam." He said without a hint fear in his voice.

They entered room 24 it was small apartment with the living room covered with pizza boxes and beer cans. "Well you are just great with women." He said sarcastically as he locked the door. "Your room is on the right, the fridge is broken and the bathroom is down the hall. I would hit the sack if I were you; I usually do jobs in the morning." Ditto walked over to his room that turned out to be somehow smaller than the living room. It had a bed in the corner with a desk and computer next to it. He found it odd how this room was cleaned, almost prepared. "Did someone else used to live here?" "Ya, it's sort of privet, I'd rather not talk about it. Oh that computer's been broken for a while, if you want to you can fiddle with it." Dead shot closed the door as he walked out of the room.

Ditto jumped up on his bed and made a makeshift cocoon with the blanket. He wondered why Mr. Freeze would send him along mercenary. And why did he call him Snowflake. But the biggest question in his mind was who is the batman?

**[Will update regularly Reviews are greatly appreciated]**


End file.
